Tempted
by orianaxo
Summary: When an old friend of Aria, Alison, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer comes back to town, it brings up memories. Natalie Hartman left memories full of trouble behind. But most of the trouble is with Natalie and Jason. The way she left things was on an odd note. She wants to have a connection again, but will it be friendly or romantic? [Alison never goes missing]


"Is that who I think it us?" Emily's gaze was set on a women at the counter of The Brew. "If you're thinking it's Natalie, you're correct!" Spencer rolled her eyes as the pretty dark haired girl they were watching grabbed her coffee to go. "God, she's back to Rosewood?" Hanna leered, sipping her coffee. "Whatever, we can't phase her. Why even let her phase us?" Aria settled down next to her friends in the coffee shop's small lounge area. "Natalie will have everyone wrapped her finger after one look. Ugh, I hate that we knew her." Hanna sighed. "Knew? We have almost every detail about her past. I don't think she's changed much. She's only been gone for a year. People don't change, they hide." setting her coffee down, Alison shook her head. "I wonder what Jason is gonna think about her returning," Spencer sipped her coffee, "didn't they spend time together?" Hanna looked down at her coffee. Natalie wasn't a friend to her anymore, she was now a foe.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Girls, take a walk on the wild side! Playing a prank on Ali's brother won't hurt anyone. He'll get pissed, but trust me, he can't hold a grudge forever." Natalie tossed her iron-curled dark chocolate hair behind her shoulders. The girls would never do anything to make Natalie disapprove of them. She knew everyone, and everyone knew her. Even though she was older than them, what she thought of them would mean everyone thought so too. "Natalie, he can get pretty mad at Ali..." Hanna hesitated. Natalie rolled her eyes, "If it has to do with me, he won't hurt you. I'm always the center. I told you not to worry, so don't worry."_

 _The girls all followed behind Natalie, like usual. "Jason's in his room. His stoner buddies all went home. God, they're so aggravating." Alison unlocked her front door and all the girls walked in. "You guys stay down her, I'll take it from her." Natalie had a confident smirk plastered on her face as she made her way quietly upstairs and down the hall. "I can't stay down here. Let's hide up in my room, I wanna hear this. Maybe even a glance," Alison smiled as she lead the girls to her room. Aria's phone began to ring. "Guys, it's a video chat from Natalie. She set her phone up in Jason's room." All of the girls gathered around Aria's phone to see what was happening. Jason was deeply asleep and Natalie snuck into his room, gathering her hair to one side. She dug in her pocket until she pulled out a temporary tattoo that spelled her name. Natalie smirked as she applied the temporary tattoo to his forehead. Picking up her phone, Natalie silently giggled as she exited Jason's bedroom._

 _The next morning, Aria, Natalie, Alison, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were walking on the sidewalk down Alison's street. As they were walking together, they heard Alison's front door slam. Startled they all turned around to see Jason hurriedly jogging down the porch steps and making his way over to them. The girls backed up behind Natalie as she crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. "Awe, where did the tattoo go? I thought my name looked great on your forehead!" Jason crossed his arms also, scoffing, "Looks like we don't think alike, Natalie." his expression was stern, but Natalie seemed to look through that as if it was a facade. "Jason, honey, whether you like it or not, we'll always think alike," Natalie smiled, placing her hand on his cheek, slowly sliding it off before turning away and leading the girls down the sidewalk once again._

"Guys, did you ever notice how Natalie would mention Jason going easy if it had to do with her? Remember the prank at Ali's house?" Hanna raised her eyebrows at the girls. They all turned to Hanna. Her comment had made them think. "I guess they must have spent a deal of time together.." Spencer grabbed her car keys. "Let's chat at my house." Exiting the coffee shop, Spencer left a small tip in the jar.

* * *

"Guess who's home!?" Natalie smiled brightly as she entered her mother's house. "Nattie! Gosh, don't you ever leave that long again!" Mrs. Hartman pulled her daughter into a warm hug. Pulling away, her mother sat down with a cup of tea, offering one to Natalie. "I saw your friends walking to The Brew this morning. Aria, Alison, Hanna, Emily, Spencer..." Mrs. Hartman held her tea cup in her hand, looking over at her daughter who'd settled in a chair diagonal from the couch. "Mom, I know. I saw them in there. But, we kind don't talk anymore. It's not like it used to be." All Natalie could do was look down at the neat, carpeted floor of her mother's home. Her and those girls had been such great friends, but she wasn't very smart to let things end. "Oh, I see. I remember you spending a great deal of time over at the DiLaurentis home. Where you and Alison a bit closer than the others?" Finding herself curious, Mrs. Hartman had questions, but wasn't sure where to start. Natalie hesitated, "Actually, no. Sometimes I visited her. But, actually.. I... was close with her brother." Her answer made her mother's head spin. Jason DiLaurentis? Everyone in Rosewood considered him sketchy. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to damage her reputation. Natalie had already made a few impressions around town that weren't too sweet as they were sour. "Uh; Oh. Have you seen him since you got back?" She didn't want to seem too concerned, who knows, maybe Jason was soft with her daughter. But Natalie never said anything more than them being close. "Mom, no. I just got here! I don't even know where our friendship is right now, as a matter of fact. I should get going, Mom," Natalie bit her lip before swinging her purse over her shoulder, "I have a home to get settled in. See you later, love you!" Natalie smiled at her mother, exiting.

* * *

Natalie parked her car across the street of the DiLaurentis house. Little did she know, her knew home was going to be this close to their home. She stood on her porch, debating whether or not she should go over to say hi to Jason. Last time she saw him...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"God, Jason, I'm not leaving forever!" Natalie was standing across from Jason, in his bedroom. "The point is, you're leaving in general!" Jason was arguing with Natalie, all he wanted was for her to stay, but she was a little blind as to why. "Don't do this to me, Jason! Not now! I need to get away from here! I shouldn't matter that much!" She looked him in the eye then. "Natalie! We ALL want time away from here, but I want you to be here!" He paused, looking her back in the eye. They calmed down then. "Why, Jason? Why am I so important?" Her gaze caused him to tell the truth. "Because I... I'm attached to you." He stepped closer, passionately placing a kiss on her lips. Natalie stood, quiet. "Jason, I..." she looked up at him, unsure. Unsure if the fuzziness she felt for him was real. "I... have a flight to catch. See you on the flip side?" Her lips grazed his cheek, and she smiled, exiting his room._

She stood staring at his bedroom window. She just decided maybe later... she had unpacking to do.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys! Thanks for reading. If you need a rough idea of what Natalie looks llike, there's a link to a photo of what I see her like on my profile . The model named "Adriana Lima" is basically Natalie. xD**_


End file.
